¡Este no soy yo!
by Kanelogui
Summary: Shun siempre ha sido un chico amable, quizá demasiado. Ikki decide que es tiempo de enseñarle a Shun a ser un poco más rudo con ayuda de sus amigos, sin embargo ellos tampoco están libres de problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Me presento ante ustedes con un nuevo fic:p**

**Espero les guste n.n y si no saben que recibire sus tomatazos siempre :'D**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ya era hora de salida y el colegio se vaciaba de estudiantes felices por sus vacaciones. Seiya y sus amigos finalmente habían terminado con los exámenes, y ahora pueden disfrutarlas plenamente.

—Debo regresar con Seika, seguro que debe estar esperándome— decía Seiya cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Al menos alguien te espera en casa, mis padres salieron fuera de la ciudad y no regresarán hasta la noche— Hyoga acomodaba su mochila en su espalda.

—¿Tú crees que es bueno? Sólo me espera para ayudarla con las tareas domésticas. Seré un esclavo estas vacaciones— los chicos rieron ante el comentario de Seiya.

—¿Qué hay de ti Shiryu? ¿Tienes planes con Shunrei?— Hyoga le lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Iré a su casa a ver una película, es todo.

—Hablas como si no tuvieras ninguna relación con ella— habló Seiya.

—Sólo es mi amiga de la infancia, no sé por qué siguen insistiendo en que somos pareja— se encogió de hombros.

Por su lado pasó el grupo de "niños ricos", conformado por Saori Kido, la niña caprichosa, Julián Solo, el niño engreído y Jabu, la mascota. Jabu antes fue un buen amigo de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, pero cuando Kido llegó, se convirtió en su sirviente.

—Para comenzar mis vacaciones daré una grandiosa fiesta en mi mansión, o quizá sea mejor en mi propia choza junto a la playa— Julián, al pasar junto a la "prole", empujó a Shun con el hombro. Esto enfadó a Seiya.

—Oye Solo, ¿acaso el camino es demasiado estrecho para ti?

—Señorita Kido, por favor ignore a _estos_, ahora me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la fiesta, ¿qué color de vasos debería usar?...

—¡Acaso vas a ignorarme! Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!— Seiya estuvo a punto de levantar el puño.

—Déjalos Seiya— Hyoga lo detuvo— no tiene caso discutir con ellos— eso no acabó con la furia del moreno.

Los niños ricos siguieron caminando hasta perderse de vista.

—Muchachos, mi hermano Ikki quiere darnos una fiesta por "haber salido de vacaciones"— dijo marcando las comillas después de haber guardado su celular.

—¿Y por qué lo pones entre comillas?— quiso saber Hyoga.

—Porque sólo está buscando una excusa para emborracharse, o distraernos a mamá, papá y a mi de que el vaya con su novia a...— fue interrumpido por Seiya.

—Ya entendimos.

—No estaría mal, deberíamos ir— Shiryu apoyó la idea.

—Sí, una fiesta es una fiesta, no importa que tu hermano empiece de pervertido, ¡vamos!— secundó Hyoga.

Ya en la noche los chicos se encontraban en la casa de Shun e Ikki. Sus padres habían salido a cenar con unos amigos y les habían pedido que por favor no hicieran tanto desastre. Seika se encontraba allí vigilando a los chicos, también estaban la novia de Ikki Esmeralda, Shunrei, Miho y una vecina de los hermanos, June.

Seika y Seiya bailaban junto con Ikki y Esmeralda, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y Shunrei platicaban junto a una mesita con unos vasos con refresco, June y Miho conversaban cerca de la "pista", ya que los chicos sólo habían movido unos sillones de lugar para poder bailar.

Hyoga observó que su amigo peliverde suspiraba.

—Oye, tu vecina es muy linda— le dio un codazo a su amigo.

—No empieces, Hyoga— Shun le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

—En vez de estarnos consiguiendo novia, ¿por qué no mejor tú sales con alguien?— Shiryu marcó el TÚ.

—Te explicaré: Miho está enamorada de Seiya, lo sabemos desde hace mucho, Esmeralda es la novia de Ikki, Shun está enamorado de su vecina— a esto Shun exclamó un "¡oye!"—, y Shunrei es tu novia, Shiryu— a lo último Shunrei se sonrojó, pero el chico imitó a Shun—. Claro que también está la hermana mayor de Seiya, pero saben que no me gustan las mayores.

—Pervertido— se burló Shun—, debo prohibirte los animes lolicon.

—¡No quise decir eso!— Hyoga agitó sus brazos desesperadamente. Shiryu y Shunrei reían ante la actitud infantil de Hyoga.

—Aunque Hyoga no tuvo una idea tan mala— se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Shunrei— quizá debas invitar a June a salir.

Ikki y Esmeralda se acercaban donde el pequeño grupo se encontraba.

—Shiryu, Shunrei, ¿por qué no bailan un poco?— preguntó Ikki.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo...— fue interrumpido por Shunrei.

—¡Vamos Shiryu!— lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la "pista" de baile.

Shiryu se movía de un lado a otro moviendo las manos sin seguir el ritmo de la canción, mientras Shunrei se movía vívidamente.

—¡Vamos Shiryu!— lo animó Seika— ¡déjate llevar!— Shiryu intentó seguir los pasos de Shunrei. Después de un rato comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Los chicos en la mesa observaban a ambas parejas bailar.

—Entonces, Shun— Ikki distrajo a su hermano de las parejas bailando.

—¿Entonces qué?— preguntó al ver que Ikki no proseguía.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Por qué crees que invité a June?

—Porque... ¿salimos de vacaciones?— la respuesta fue un poco obvia para él, pero no era lo que su hermano quería escuchar, ya que se había golpeado la frente con la palma.

—Shun, June te gusta, lo sé desde el momento en que la conociste, ¿hasta cuando seguirás negándolo?

—Vamos Shun, sólo invítala a salir— apoyó Hyoga.

—Yo... no lo sé, no creo que quiera salir con un chico como yo...— pasó su mano por su nuca.

—Shun, eres un chico apuesto, seguro que no te niega una cita— Esmeralda intentó apoyarlo, aunque Ikki hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Crees que... mi hermano es apuesto?— preguntó el peliazul nervioso.

—Sí, lo creo— afirmó la chica. A Ikki no pareció alegrarle eso.

—Bueno... supongo que... debo intentarlo— Shun caminó en dirección a Miho y June.

—Así que... crees que mi hermano es atractivo ¿eh?— Ikki se había cruzado de brazos. Esmeralda se dio cuenta que...

—Espera, ¿acaso estás celoso?— puso sus brazos en jarra, Ikki dirigió su vista hacia su hermano.

—Claro que no— Hyoga intentó alcanzar a Shun— ¿a donde vas?

—A echarle una manita a tu hermano— un repentino enojo sustituyó sus celos. Shun no necesitaba ayuda, ¡era su hermano! Podría conseguir una cita con cualquier chica.

—Oye Miho, vamos a bailar— invitó Hyoga.

—S-sí— el rubio la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la "pista", dejando a una desconcertada June.

—Ho-hola— saludó Shun.

—Shun, vaya, tu hermano si que sabe hacer fiestas— Ikki y Esmeralda observaban a Shun desde su lugar. A ellos se les sumaron Seika y Seiya.

—¿Por fin la invitará a salir?— preguntó Seiya al ver a Shun con June.

—¿Shun? ¿Invitando a una chica a salir?— parecía que Seika se estaba burlando.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿crees que no puede conseguir una cita con June?— Ikki y Seika nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

—No, es sólo que... bueno, Shun es un chico muy... blando— por no decir cosas peores.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Seiya y Esmeralda sabían que se aproximaba una pelea.

—Oigan, calmémonos un poco— Seiya intentó apartar a su hermana.

—Ikki, amor, ¿quieres ir a bailar?

—No quería decirlo de una forma tan ruda, pero si sólo así lo entiendes no tendré otra opción: Si Shun tuviera una relación con una chica sería ella quien domine la relación— Esmeralda tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Ikki avanzara más a la pelirroja.

—¡Le estás llamando a mi hermano sumiso!—Seiya intentaba apartar a su hermana pero no lograba moverla ni un centímetro— sólo observa, ya verás cómo cae rendida a sus pies.

Mientras tanto, Shun luchaba contra sus nervios por no decir alguna tontería.

—Sí, Ikki se esmeró— hubo un silencio incómodo— ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Somos vecinos, pero aún así...— rió nerviosa. Otro silencio incómodo—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos un día de estos?

—J-justo pensaba en invitarte a salir— Shun sujetó sus manos, estaba tan nervioso que no podía tenerlas quietas.

—Llamame en la semana y acordamos un día, ¿te parece bien?

—Cl-claro, te llamaré.

—Bueno, fue muy divertido estar aquí, pero ya debo volver a casa, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada.

—Sí, nos vemos— la rubia se despidió y salió de la casa.

—Lo ves, ni siquiera es capaz de tomar la iniciativa— Seika e Ikki seguían discutiendo—, sólo porque sea tu hermano no significa que pueda conseguir a cualquier chica que se le atraviese.

—Ya basta— Esmeralda se había puesto en medio de ambos—, Sun no será un chico rudo como los que a ti te gustan, pero el tiene lo suyo, es atractivo, es inteligente, es amigable...

—El hombre perfecto para ti, ¿no es así?— fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ikki ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la discusión como para que ahora lo atacaran los celos.

—¡Claro!— exclamó harto— si tan perfecto es para ti, ¿por qué no sales con él, eh?

—Ikki, tú sabes que...— no la dejó terminar.

—No, pero si ya lo tengo todo claro— Shun se acercaba de nuevo a ellos pero al ver a su hermano tan alterado decidió guardar distancia— si tanto te gusta mi hermano ¿qué esperas? Corre con él como la— Esmeralda dejó caer su vaso al escuchar lo que su novio le decía— que eres.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que Ikki acababa de decir. Incluso la música dejó de soñar, por lo que Hyoga, Miho, Shunrei y Shiryu también lo escucharon.

Esmeralda recogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir Ikki reaccionó y corrió tras ella.

—¡Amor! ¡Esmeralda! Perdóname, no quise...— sus lamentos dejaron de oirse cuando ambos atravesaron el umbral.

—¿Qué sucedió?— quiso saber Shun. Seika cogió a su hermano de la mano.

—Vámonos Seiya— caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta.

—Pero Seika...— Increíblemente su hermana era más fuerte que él, y se lo llevó de regreso a su casa.

Shun observaba a los demás, al parecer nadie tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

La fiesta terminó y los invitados se fueron a sus casas. Ikki no había vuelto a salir en toda la noche de su habitación, obligando a Shun a limpiar el desastre de la fiesta.

_**Shun's pov**_

_Ikki se veía muy devastado por la pelea con Esmeralda, ni siquiera me atrevo a molestarlo... me pregunto qué habrá pasado. Los únicos que estaban allí antes de la discusión eran Seiya y Seika, pero abandonaron el lugar antes de responder a mi pregunta. Espero mañana obtener respuestas..._


	2. Cupido y una cita

**No podía resistir más la emoción :v así que les traigo un capítulo bastante largo n.n espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Shun despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se había acostado muy tarde por estar limpiando, y además había olvidado apagar su alarma, justo a las seis de la mañana. Se talló los ojos buscando ver con más claridad su habitación. Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: su hermano Ikki tuvo una discusión con su novia, pero eso no era todo, estaba seguro de eso. De todas formas no tenía cabeza para pensar, necesitaba descansar un poco más antes de formular una pregunta coherente a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, parecía que Ikki no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, podía notársele el cansancio a kilómetros de distancia, pero por más que intetara descansar, un océano de pensamientos inundaba su mente. -_Esmeralda... lo siento tanto..._- Con una lágrima finalmente cayó rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Una persona como Seiya pensaría que tendría todo el sábado libre para dormir, descansar y relajarse, pero vive con su hermano Seika, así que no puede darse ese lujo.

—¡Despierta holgazán! Tenemos cosas que hacer— Seika le arrojó una almohada a su hermano menor que seguía tirado en la cama tapado hasta la cabeza.

—Por favor, hermana, cinco minutos más...— se agarró a sus sábanas pues Seika comenzaba a tirar de ellas.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, no hay tiempo que perder, báñate y cámbiate que tenemos que arreglar la casa— finalmente logró tirar a Seiya de la cama. Este se sentó en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Arreglar la casa? Pero si yo la veo muy limpia— si no hubiera dicho eso, su hermana no lo hubiera jalado del cabello y lo hubiera arrastrado por el piso.

—¿A eso le llamas limpio?...— Seika escuchó que el teléfono timbraba— la campana te ha salvado— soltó a Seiya y salió de su habitación en busca del teléfono.

-_Seika, ¿por qué especial limpieza en la casa? Será acaso que..._- Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Seiya y salió corriendo directamente a ducharse.

Mientras el moreno se aplicaba shampoo en el cabello, se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño se abría parcialmente.

—Hermano, por ahora sólo recoge tu habitación y poda el césped— volvió a cerrar la puerta sin permitirle al moreno exigir una explicación.

**Seiya's pov**

De verdad, Seika, ¿por qué no me ha dicho que...? No, quizá estoy malentendiendo las cosas, pero, ¿qué otra razón puede haber?

Mi cuarto no está tan tirado... taaaaan tirado. No tardo mucho en recoger un par de libros que dejé tirados la tarde anterior cuando salí de la escuela. Guardé mi ropa en el librero, y tiro del estante basura de dulces que comí por el estrés de los exámenes. Supongo que eso será suficiente. No tenemos un jardín muy grande, por lo que termino rápido de podar el césped.

Al entrar de nuevo puedo ver que el pasillo resplandece de limpio. Seika parece estar duchándose, supongo que no hará daño que limpie un poco más en la casa, quien sabe, puede ser que mis sospechas sean acertadas...

Recojo un par de cosas de la sala, sería mejor que guardara esto en el armario. En el pasillo hay una puerta corrediza, la abro y coloco un par de figuras en un espacio. Una hoja resbala del cajón superior, la recojo y...

—Pero qué...— no puedo creerlo, las palabras escritas en este papel no pueden ser verdad.

Escucho que Seika sale del baño, me apresuro en regresar la hoja a su lugar y cierro la puerta del armario.

De verdad que he quedado anonadado, ¿qué es esto? ¿he vivido una mentira todo este tiempo? ¿por qué tengo que enterarme de esto justo ahora?

**Narrador**

Seika sale del baño directo a cambiarse. Por un momento le parece escuchar un golpe, pero decide ignorarlo.

—Seiya, voy a casa de Ikki, ¿quieres acompañarme?— al moreno le pareció extraño, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿A casa de Ikki? Hermana...

—Supongo que recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos acerca de Shun— pareció leerle la mente—, sé que fui muy grosera al hablar así de su hermano, no debí haberlo hecho, para compensar un poco las cosas Ikki me ha pedido su ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿ayuda con qué? ¿con Shun?— se veía alterado.

—Hace poco me dijo que quizá Shun debía... endurecerse un poco, pero la prioridad de Ikki ahora es arreglar las cosas con Esmeralda, así que...

—¡De ninguna manera!— no esperaba a que reaccionara de esa manera— Shun es Shun, un chico pacífico que aborrece las peleas, no puedes cambiar lo que es— la pelirroja puso su mano en la frente.

—Seiya, no pienso cambiarlo, sólo... ayudarlo a ser más.. a tomar la iniciativa, anoche fue June quien lo invitó a salir, fuiste testigo de ello, sólamente lo ayudaré a tomar el mando de vez en cuando, te prometo que seguirá siendo el mismo Shun de siempre— Seiya no se veía muy convencido, pero era verdad que Shun era un poco reservado y sumiso. Quizá no era tan mala idea después de todo.

—Está bien— aceptó el moreno después de un largo silencio— iré, iré para asegurarme de que no hagas cambios excesivos, lamento serte tan sincero Seika, pero sueles exagerar mucho las cosas.

—Lo aceptó, eso quedó demostrado ayer— la chica puso los brazos en jarra. No se veía molesta, eso era aún más peligroso.

—Entonces, vamos.

* * *

Ikki había llamado a su hermano, el chico de orbes verdes salió de su habitación acomodándose los tirantes de su pantalón estilo overol blanco. Cuando el peliverde salió, se encontró con un trastornado ojiazul caminando en círculos por la sala.

—Hermano, ¿qué sucedió ayer?— preguntó captando la atención de su hermano.

—Supongo que lo sabrás tarde o temprano— dio un gran suspiro antes de proseguir—, ayer Esmeralda y yo tuvimos una discusión, pero antes de eso, Seika y yo discutíamos sobre otro tema...

—¿Qué era?— Preguntó Shun cuando su hermano se detuvo.

—Bueno, ella dijo que... supongo que te he descuidado, soy tu hermano y debería ayudarte en situaciones difíciles...

—No entiendo, Ikki, ¿de qué me hablas? Eres un gran hermano, siempre has estado conmigo, me has protegido...

—Te he protegido, sí, pero no te he enseñado cómo defenderte— evitó la mirada inocente de Shun.

—Hermano, sabes que odio las peleas, más si no hay motivo para pelear, sé que puedo resolver mis conflictos con palabras...— Ikki lo interrumpió.

—Lo entiendo, Shun, y creeme que todos te queremos así como eres, pero... no te ofendas pero ayer ante June te viste algo...— realmente no quería decirlo, ¡era su hermano!

—¿Patético?— el peliverde bajó la mirada.

—Mira, no quiero... cambiarte radicalmente, sólo que tomes la iniciativa cuando tengas que hacerlo— ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Supongo que tienes razón— aceptó el menor—, comienzan a correr los rumores de que soy gay— rió ante eso—, qué clase de hermano sería si te dejo en ridículo— sonrió a su hermano, lo cual hizo que Ikki se sintiera peor.

—No tienes porque hacer esto...— lo interrumpió.

—Lo haré— dijo con determinación. Por primera vez desde aquella discusión, Ikki sonrió.

—Espero no te moleste, pero he llamado a alguien, yo...— el peliverde volvió a interrumpir.

—Esta bien, hermano, ve a arreglar las cosas con Esmeralda— Shun sonrió a Ikki, de esa forma en que siempre hacía, dándole esperanzas a su hermano de que todo saldría bien.

—Gracias— escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Ikki fue a abrir y... vaya sorpresa que se llevó Shun que casi cayó de espaldas.

—Déjalo en mis manos, Ikki— el nombrado asintió, se despidió de los presentes para salir.

—¿Se-Seika?— preguntó un ojiverde realmente anonadado.

—No te olvides de mi— dijo un moreno detrás de la pelirroja.

—P-pero qué...

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones— la chica habló con voz firme, pero trató de no sonar tan ruda esta vez. Observó detalladamente al chico frente a ella—. Muy bien— dijo al fin— comenzaremos por cambiar tu forma de vestir.

—¿Eh?— se miró la ropa, ¿qué tenía de malo su remera verde y su pantalón overol blanco?

—Te ves bastante apuesto, pero necesitamos que tu masculinidad salga a flote, eh, no te importará que revise tu closet, ¿cierto?— Shun negó aún confuso ¿su masculinidad? Seika pasó a la habitación del muchacho. Seiya caminaba detrás de ella un tanto agüitado.

—Seiya, ¿te pasa algo?— le preguntó Shun antes de entrar a su habitación.

—No es nada, te lo explicaré después— respondió cortante, eso era realmente extraño en Seiya.

Seika pasaba los atuendos de Shun de un lado a otro. Terminó por cerrar el clóset de un portazo.

—Supongo que iremos a hacer algunas compras— dijo seria.

—¿Compras?— era demasiado— pe-pero...— antes que pudiera decir nada, Seika lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo lo pagaré— se escuchó el rugido del estómago de su hermano— y comeremos algo también.

* * *

Shunrei caminaba por la plaza mientras de su bolso sacaba un llavero. Apenas se disponía de insertar la llave correcta en la perilla de la puerta de un local cuando una voz la hizo saltar de susto.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte— Hyoga levantó las llaves del suelo, ya que la azabache las había dejado caer.

—Gracias, etto, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó cogiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

—Sólo... pasaba por aquí, ya sabes, vacaciones... libertad...— cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Admítelo, no te quieren en tu casa— dijo en tono burlón colocándose detrás del mostrador.

—Sí, claro. Por cierto, no me contaste que trabajabas en una tienda de regalos— fingió estar ofendido.

—Sólo será por vacaciones— respondió la chica acomodando unos peluches en las estanterías.

—Se nota que a ti tampoco te quieren— se burló—. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Shiryu?— fue una suerte que Hyoga tuviera buenos reflejos, Shunrei cargaba con unas bolas de cristal decorativas y estuvo a punto de dejarlas caer.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas— respondió cortante acomodando algunas bolas. Hyoga la ayudaba a colgar pedazos de papel para regalo en unos tubos.

—Por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo— la chica desvió la mirada. Hyoga era un buen amigo, podía contar con él en lo que fuera.

—Bueno, Shiryu sólo me considera como una amiga, quedó muy claro anoche— un dejo de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro. Hyoga colocó un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

—Lo tengo— dijo chasqueando los dedos—, te ayudaré a conquistar a Shiryu— colocó sus brazos en jarra, creyéndose que había tenido una gran idea. Shunrei lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Los chicos tenían razón, deberías conseguirte una novia— esto hizo que su ánimo bajara por los suelos.

—No tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo, te aseguro que mi plan funcionará— levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Shunrei dudó, a lo que el rubio puso cara de cachorrito.

—Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo— aceptó al fin.

—¡Genial! Entonces lo que haremos será...

* * *

Ikki había quedado de verse con Esmeralda en un parque cerca de casa. El ojiazul corrió con más ánimo al ver a su rubia ex novia.

—¡Esmeralda!— llamó para atraer su atención— espero no hayas esperado mucho— dijo preocupado.

—No te preocupes— esa tonalidad fría hacía que Ikki se pusiera de nervios.

—Amor, yo... me comporté como un tonto ayer, no quería decirte esas cosas tan horribles, es sólo que... no sé, los celos se... apoderaron de mi y...— no sabía cómo explicarse.

—Ikki, no me importan los celos, la discusión, nada de lo que pasó ayer— Ikki sintió un rayo de esperanza caer sobre él— lo que me molesta es tu adicción al alcohol— sus esperanzas se desvanecieron—. Sé que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste ayer, en serio, pero si no controlas tu forma de beber yo...

—Puedo cambiar, dejaré el alcohol, lo prometo— intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella se apartó.

—No Ikki, hasta que no te hayas curado por completo, olvídate de un "nosotros"— con esto le dio la espalda al muchacho y caminó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Seiya, Shun y Seika se encontraban ya en la plaza. La mayor dejó que esos dos fueran a comprar algo de comida mientras ella hacía una llamada. Al ir los chicos caminando por ahí escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de la tienda de regalos. Al principio no le dieron importancia, pero después vieron como un rubio amigo salía corriedo asustado de aquel local. Apenas se habían formulado la pregunta de por qué corría cuando detrás de él salió una chica azabache corriendo con un bate en mano.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar algo así?!— se detuvo un par de metros fuera del local mientras observaba como Hyoga corría por su vida.

—¿Qué te hizo Shunrei?— preguntó Shun preocupado. Al instante la chica se sonrojó.

—É-él... dijo que quería ayudarme con Shiryu...— estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Ya empezamos mal— dijo Seiya dando un gran suspiro.

—Sugirió la alocada de idea de que él y yo... fuermos...— no tuvo que decir más, los chicos entendieron el punto.

—En serio hay que prohibirle a Hyoga ver ese tipo de animes— dijo Shun decepcionado de su amigo.

—Dijo que si yo le importaba, no permitiría que saliera con un tipo como él...— volteó en dirección a donde el chico había huido.

—De verdad que ya necesita una novia— comentó Seiya.

—Creo que la idea de Hyoga no es tan descabellada después de todo— ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Shun.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya conocen a Hyoga, tú, yo, Shiryu, aún cuando es amigo nuestro estoy seguro que Shiryu te protegería de él— aún así, seguía siendo una idea descabellada.

—Pero...— el moreno la interrumpió.

—Creo que tienes razón, Hyoga sólo intenta ayudarte sirviendo de Cupido, ¿qué tienes que perder?— se recordó a sí misma diciendo esas mismas palabras hace un par de minutos.

—De acuerdo— colocó el bate sobre su hombro derecho— si ese cobarde vuelve aceptaré su "ayuda"— caminó de vuelta al local. Un cliente se acercaba y algunos regalos aún estaban desacomodados.

Seika se unió a su hermano y a su amigo a una mesa en la cuál comían su desayuno. Seiya recibió una llamada de Miho. por lo que tuvo que dejar al pobre de Shun con su hermana. Caminó cerca de la tienda de regalos.

—Hola Miho, ¿qué sucede?

—_Seiya, ¿cómo estás?_— preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, bueno, sigo vivo— soltó una risilla.

—_¿Has sobrevivido al mini-entrenamiento de tu hermana?_— recordó que le había contado, cuando aún estaban en clase, que su hermana lo haría pasar por una rutina de ejercicio en vacaciones.

—Creo que ni siquiera lo recuerda, y espero que no lo haga.

—_Jajaja oye, si no estás ocupado estos días, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en un viaje?_— un viaje nunca saldría mal, pero...

—Dime bien la fecha, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar por lo que espero no coincidan las fechas.

—_De acuerdo, mañana ven a mi casa, te daré todos los detalles, ahora tengo un poco de prisa, nos vemos, bye-bye_— colgó repentinamente. El moreno no le dio importancia y guardó su teléfono.

Apenas se disponía a regresar con su hermana y amigo cuando alguien chocó por la espalda con él.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó la muchacha.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue un...— al verla de frente se dio cuenta de que era Saori Kido— accidente— su humor bajó de pronto y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás más enojado que de costumbre?— su voz sonaba burlona.

—Tu presencia me da náuseas, Kido— respondió— ¿qué pasó con tu perrito faldero? ¿lo dejaste castigado?— las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Jabu? Antes él fue tu amigo...

—Antes de que una niña caprichosa lo idiotizara y se lo llevara, además yo no hablaba de Jabu— esto hizo enrojecer más a la chica.

—No conoces a Julian, ¡no tienes derecho a hablar así de él!

—Pues ni él ni tú tampoco me conocen, así que déjame en paz, niña caprichosa— a pesar de los reclamos de la chica, él siguió andando.

—Pero ya verás, esto no va a quedarse así— dijo con determinación.

El moreno siguió caminando hasta llegar de nuevo con su hermana y Shun.

—Bien, entonces comencemos por ahí— Seika señaló a una tienda de ropa. Los chicos no estaban muy cómodos con eso.

Después de que Shun se probara algunos atuendos, Seika decidió que debía llevarse el pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de un color obscuro, una playera de una banda de heavy metal y unos converse negros. No le quedaba nada mal al muchacho.

—Se siente extraño— decía el peliverde mirándose la ropa—, no soy yo, definitivamente.

—Te ves mucho mejor que antes— repuso Seika. Shun se sonrojó ante el comentario—. Bien, ahora vamos a conversar con un par de chicas— empujó a Shun hacia el frente del cine, donde usualmente varios grupos de chicas se juntaban para pasar la tarde.

—Espera... no estoy listo— decía el peliverde tratando de detener el paso de la pelirroja, pero los converse sólo hacían que él mismo se resbalara por el piso.

—Sólo ve allí, busca una chica que te guste y dile un cumplido— Seika lo empujó con un grupo de chicas.

—L-lo siento señoritas— se disculpó. Ellas sólo se le quedaron viendo raro y se alejaron "discretamente" de él.

—Bien, fue sólo el primer intento— animó Seika—, ¿por qué no intentas con la chica que está allá?— señaló a una muchacha de cabello púrpura por debajo de la cadera.

—¡No!— exclamó Seiya— esa es... Saori Kido...

—La niña caprichosa, ¿eh? Supongo que será un buen entrenamiento— empujó a Shun cerca de Saori.

—¡Pero qué has hecho!— Seiya agitaba los brazos desesperado.

—¿Eh? ¿Shun?— preguntó Saori— vaya, casi no te reconocí, pensé que no eras ese tipo de chico— se sintió apenada por decir algo así.

—¿Ese tipo de chico? ¿a qué te refieres?— preguntó Shun confuso.

—Bueno, siempre pensé que eras una rata de biblioteca gay— se tapó la boca al decir eso. Shun intentó no molestarse— perdón, ¿te he ofendido?— Shun tenía la cabeza baja y su aura había obscurecido. Mientras Seika sostenía a Seiya quien luchaba por zafarse de su hermana.

—¡Suéltame! Que ahora sí la mato— sus ojos ardían furiosos.

—¡Tranquilo ya!— le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— sabes que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

—Eso aplica con todas menos contigo, tienes una fuerza exagerada, ¡suéltame ya!— seguía pataleando y dando manotazos.

—Por supuesto que no me has ofendido— Seiya dejó de forcejear. El peliverde había levantado la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa—, soy un poco reservado, así que creo que es natural que pienses eso jeje— no se veía muy convencido, aún se le notaba un poco el enojo, pero Saori no fue capaz de notarlo.

—Bien, te gusta Iron Maiden, ¿cierto?— preguntó señalando la playera.

—Etto sí, sus canciones están llenas de energía— no estuvo nada mal.

—Vaya, que interesante, no soy muy dada a escuchar ese tipo de música, quizá no sé entenderla— parecía que Seika trataba de mandarle un mensaje vía psíquica a Shun.

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte un par de canciones, tal vez te gusten— punto.

—Claro, está bien— Saori sonrió. ¿Qué pasa con ella? se preguntó Seiya. Prácticamente ella lo odia a él y a su grupo de amigos, y ahora resulta que está ligando con Shun.

—¿Está bien si lo dejamos para otro día? Ahora mismo estoy en una cita— se sonrojó. Nunca la había visto así.

—Entiendo, ¿te parece si voy a tu casa— ¡estrella dorada!

—Hmm— se quedó pensativa un momento, como revisando su agenda mental— ¿qué te parece el próximo fin de semana?— Shun asintió. Intercambiaron teléfonos y el peliverde regresó con Seika y Seiya, este último lo miraba boquiabierto.

—Muy bien, aún quedan algunas detalles pero has mejorado— Shun sólo dirigió su mano a su nuca riendo nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Seiya?— preguntó al verlo.

—Cierra la boca, niño, se te van a meter las moscas— Seiya agitó su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar allá?— exigió saber el moreno.

—Acordaron tener una cita, eso fue lo que sucedió allá— le recordó Seika.

—P-pero... ¡Es Kido! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener una cita con Kido?!— no podía aceptarlo.

—Sólo será una cita de práctica, si todo resulta bien entonces podrás invitar a salir a June.

—Es una experiencia nueva... supongo que no estuvo nada mal— Shun y Seika festejaban por el "logro".

Mientras tanto Saori ya no tenía su vista fija en Shun, sino en el chico de cabellos azules que se dirigía a ella.

—Lamento hacerte esperar— dijo tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza.

—Ya venía siendo hora de que llegaras, Julian— dijo un tanto cortante.

—Aún así, me alegra que finalmente hayas aceptado salir conmigo— aún cogido de su mano, fueron a ver los horarios de las películas.

—No es lo que piensas, no quería que te sintieras mal después de ser rechazado tantas veces...

—Y me diste la oportunidad, claro, ya verás que no te defraudaré.

* * *

Hyoga regresaba a la tienda de regalos con tremendo sigilo.

—¡Hyoga!— se escondió detrás de una maceta grande al escuchar la voz de Shunrei.

—¡Por favor no me mates!

—No, pensé un poco acerca de tu propuesta— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. El rubio salió de su escondite— espero tengas en mente en todo momento que esto no es real— su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—Claro que sí, mientras sea por la felicidad de ustedes dos, haré de cupido— no le haría daño, nunca.

* * *

***q* mi precioso Shun... ajem bueno -.- ¿qué les pareció? :D díganme si les está gustando n.n**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. ¡No puede ser cierto!

**Hola! :D**

**Primero que nada: gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir con este proyecto n.n**

**Segundo y comentario a otro comentario: No tenía visualizada la cita entre Shun y Saori, pero se adapta perfectamente a mis planes jejeje.**

**Tercero: La inspiración me ha atacado, acabo de escribir el capítulo hoy y ha quedado bastante largo, tuve que cortarlo porque sino sigo y no paro xD**

**Cuarto: Seguirán apareciendo personajes del anime para meterle un poco más de drama:p**

**Quinto: sufrirán ;-; lo siento mucho pero sufrirán por dos motivos.**

**Sexto: por fin sabremos lo que Seiya leyó en ese papel :D ¿será algo bueno?**

**Séptimo: No me regañene por la ppésima descripción del físico xD simplemente no se me da ;-; tengo que trabajar en eso xd**

**Octavo: los dejo leer :D**

**Noveno (ya pues xd): Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y los chicos habían vuelto a sus respectivas casas. Shun llegó a su hogar con su "nuevo estilo", y al verlo llegar su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Shun, ¿qué te ha pasado?— lo señalaba con el cucharón que llevaba en mano. Su madre era una mujer de cabellera azul marino ondulado hasta media espalda y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un mandil, lo que significaba que estaba preparando la cena.

—N-nada, sólo, cambié un poco mi vestimenta, es todo— se pasaba una mano por la nuca nervioso. La mujer lo miró mejor.

—No es tu estilo, pero te ves guapo— escuchar a su madre darle cumplidos... eso si que era raro.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ikki?— la casa estaba muy tranquila, demasiado.

—Creí que estaba contigo— regresó a la cocina, no podía dejar que la cena se quemara.

Apenas Shun se preguntó dónde se había metido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta—. Ya voy— reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Ikki cayera de cara al suelo. Trató de acomodarlo en sus brazos pero el mayor simplemente no se dejaba. Mientras observaba a la persona que había traído a su hermano.

—Sh-Shaina— le sorprendió verla ahí.

—Deberías cuidar mejor al vago de tu hermano— lo regañaba—, si no hubiera sido porque pasé de casualidad frente a ese bar, sólo dios sabe lo que le hubiera pasado.

Ikki no era una mala persona, al contrario, era todo un amor, pero el alcohol lo había dominado, y no era muy resistente a él, un par de copas bastaban para que cayera. Era por eso que Seika no lo soportaba, y la mayoría de las chicas de su clase. Esmeralda le tenía paciencia, y confiaba en que sabría controlarse, al parecer se había equivocado.

—S-sí... gracias, Shaina— ella le inspiraba un profundo temor, a pesar que no era una mala persona, sólo un poco malhumorada.

—Como sea, más le vale que no vuelva a verlo en ese estado, o si no...— amenazó con el puño.

—E-entiendo— ya le estaba costando trabajo respirar—, pero antes de que te vayas, ¿sabes qué...?— no hubo necesidad de preguntar.

—No tengo idea— lo interrumpió—, cuando lo encontré me dijo que ya nada valía la pena, que ya no era nada sin su querida Esmeralda, he de suponer que terminó con su novia... pero no es de mi incumbencia, así que los dejo— caminó hacia su auto.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos otro día— Shaina se limitó a despedirse con un ademán de mano y se fue en su auto.

Shun cargó a su hermano hasta el sofá y lo acostó allí. No es que fuera un debilucho, pero necesitaba llenar sus pulmones.

—No me fastidies— la madre de los hermanos se había asomado para ver lo que pasaba. Al ver a Ikki en ese estado su rostro enrojeció de furia.

—¡Mamá! Espera...— se interpuso en el camino de su progenitora—, está inconsciente, lo mejor será esperar a que vuelva en sí, tu puedes relajarte y...— ojalá no hubiera dicho eso.

—¿Relajarme? Pero si estoy más que relajada— _claro, totalmente_- pensaba Shun mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente—, tu hermano me va a escuchar, no importa cuán profundo sea su sueño— ya se estaba preparando para lo peor. Su madre podía volverse una fiera con cualquier cosa, y eso le daba mucho miedo.

—Hola familia, ya llegué— el hombre de la casa cerró la puerta tras de sí para ver como una negra aura emanaba de su esposa. El hombre era alto, con el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran verdes, vestía de traje y cargaba con un maletín, el cual dejó en lentamente en el suelo—. Etto... ¿está todo bien?

—Claro, Kazuo, todo está más que perfecto— decía sarcástica—, si eso significa que tu hijo mayor, "tu mayor orgullo", se aparezca borracho en la casa— al hombre le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca.

—Mizuki, cariño— se acercaba a su esposa con lentitud—, seguro que hay una explicación para eso— miraba fijamente a los ojos de su mujer, los cuales no dejaban de disparar chispas mientras ella misma amenazaba con golpear a Ikki con el cucharón esperando así despertarlo.

—Claro, y más le vale que tenga una muy buena explicación— al llegar junto a Mizuki posó una mano en su hombro. Al contacto toda tensión desapareció en el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Qué te parece si terminas de cocinar esa cena tan deliciosa que nos has preparado con todo tu esfuerzo y todo tu amor mientras Ikki despierta y busca las palabras adecuadas para explicar el por qué de esta... sorpresa— todo lo había dicho de forma calmada, clara y relajada. La expresión de su esposa se relajó hasta mostrar esa sonrisa que sólo su esposo era capaz de sacarle.

—Tienes razón— se apartó de su esposo para regresar a la cocina—, espero que estén hambrientos, chicos, la cena está casi lista.

Para toda fiera había un domador, en este caso su padre podía hacerla pasar de un león rugiendo hambriento a un gatito ronroneando.

—Al menos se olvidará de Ikki por un rato— suspiró el peliverde aliviado.

—Sí, pero mientras la cena está lista— su padre se había sentado en un sillón e invitaba a su hijo menor a sentarse frente a él—, me darás esa explicación—. Puede que su padre fuera una persona pacífica, como él, pero podía ser fuerte y duro como una roca, y era en esas ocasiones cuando le daba más miedo que su madre hace unos momentos.

Obedeció a su padre y se sentó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas—. No sé cómo llegó Ikki allí, ni lo que le sucedió hoy, pero puedo suponer que es por una sola razón— el mayor lo escuchaba con atención.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Seiya se arrastraba a su cama, sí, se arrastraba porque con el día que había tenido después de que Shun invitara a Saori en una cita, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para dormir. Se quedó tirado en el piso pensando.

-_¿He vivido una mentira todo este tiempo? No, ella es mi hermana, siempre lo ha sido, lo siento, aunque ese documento... de... adopción..._-. Seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando su hermana entró gritando como loca en su habitación se golpeó la cabeza contra el buró.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede Ma...?— se interrumpió a sí mismo. Seika lo observaba con cara de "¿y a este loco qué?", y su expresión se hizo más notoria cuando él mismo comenzó a reír— pero que tonto soy, estuve a punto de llamarte mamá— seguía riendo pero ya no tan convencido. Seika sólo negó con la cabeza, olvidando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No importa, te dije que lavaras todos los platos que utilizaras— le dijo señalando al vaso que llevaba en la mano.

—Muy bien, estuvimos haciendo limpieza general, ¿y te escandalizas sólo por un vaso sucio? Dime, ¿qué está pasando?— se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

—Verás... etto... lo que pasa es que... ¡eres un arruina sorpresas!— lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?!— agitaba sus brazos en todas direcciones.

—Mamá y papá vienen a vernos, ¿contento?— se cruzó de brazos. El moreno se había quedado atónito.

—Mamá... papá...— su hermana asintió. Seiya salió corriendo más rápido que un rayo tomando en manos el vaso que su hermana le había enseñado, inmensamente feliz. Seika sonrió al verlo tan emocionado.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Hyoga en su casa veía sus animes "lolicon" como decía Shun. Sus padres habían salido a una cena importante de su trabajo, por lo que estaba solo en casa.

—Vaya que es divertido, ¿cómo es que no puede darse cuenta que en verdad no es su hermano gemelo sino él mismo?

Por su mente comenzaron a circular las palabras que Shiryu le había dicho el día de la fiesta.

-_En vez de estarnos consiguiendo novia, ¿por qué no sales tú con alguien?_-. Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que veía, pero otro pensamiento lo atacó, esta vez el plan que había hecho con Shunrei.

-_¡Genial! Entonces lo que haremos será fingir salir, si él realmente se interesa por ti no permitiría que salieras conmigo, conociéndome, ja..._-. Eso fue lo que dijo en ese momento pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Shunrei le parecía un chica muy linda. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—No podrá ser que... ¿me gusta Shunrei?— se preguntó en voz alta.

-_No digas estupideces_- le dijo su yo interno- _sabes que ella..._

—Lo sé, está enamorada de Shiryu, no tengo por qué repetírmelo, gracias— agradeció con sarcasmo.

-_No te gusta, sólo es una chica atractiva, olvídalo ya_- su inner tenía razón.

—Claro que no me gusta, ¿en qué estaba pensando?— siguió viendo su anime, aunque no del todo cómodo.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Al igual que Seiya, Shiryu había estado ayudando a su madre a arreglar la casa, se enfocaron sobre todo en el hermoso patio que tenían, cubierto de flores de todos colores y cercado con frondosos árboles.

Shiryu estaba sentado en el césped, observando como el cielo iba cambiando su tonalidad de azul a naranja, y poco a poco a un azul intenso.

—Shiryu, ven a cenar— llamaba su madre desde dentro de la casa. El muchacho se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra. Al entrar se encontró con...

—¿Sh-Shunrei? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó atónito.

—Sólo venía a dejarles algunos panecillos— decía la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, evitando la mirada del azabache.

—Y yo la invité a cenar— respondió la madre de Shiryu, Miyuki. La verdad era que él se parecía mucho a su madre. La mujer caminó al comedor bastante feliz.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Shiryu?— preguntó inocente.

—No, pero creo que a ti sí— ella rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y también encaminó sus pasos al comedor.

—Vamos, no queremos que la cena se enfríe— decía su madre.

Aún así, Shiryu no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a su mejor amiga, y quizás no era buena idea sacar el tema frente a su madre.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Después de que Shun le contara todo lo sucedido a su padre con respecto a Ikki, el mayor no hizo más que soltar un gran suspiro.

—Ahora lo mejor será llevarlo a su alcoba, no vaya a ser que tu madre quiera intentar despertarlo, otra vez— Shun asintió y entre los dos cargaron a el hermano mayor escaleras arriba.

—Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado con calma— decía el menor preocupado.

—Sabes que tu madre es muy temperamental, de nada me serviría gritarte si la culpa es del vicio de tu hermano— acostaron al peliazul en su cama y salieron cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

—¡A cenar!— llamó Mizuki.

—Será mejor que tu madre no se entere de esto, podría meter a Ikki en un internado o qué sé yo— a pesar de poder tranqulizarla, aún le tenía algo de miedo.

—Mis labios están sellados— y así padre e hijo menor bajaron a la cocina para cenar.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

En casa de Shiryu, ya habían terminado de comer. Shunrei agradeció y se puso en pie.

—Debo regresar a casa, ya deben estar esperándome— hizo una reverencia despidiéndose.

—Es peligroso salir a la calle a estas horas— dijo Miyuki.

—Te acompañaré a casa— Shiryu también se puso en pie.

—S-sólo son un par de calles, estaré bien...

—Aún así quiero asegurarme que llegarás bien— se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, y a los pocos segundos se sonrojó— te acompañaré.

—Vayan con cuidado— les dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa. La muchacha se despidió y ambos salieron de la casa—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que te conviertas en mi nuera— decía emocionada mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

Los jóvenes caminaban bajo la obscuridad de la noche. Los alumbraban algunos faros que habían colgado el los postes.

—¿Vas a decirme?— se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Shiryu.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?— preguntó nerviosa.

—No puedes engañarme tan fácilmente, te conozco desde que usamos pañales, ¿tus padres han peleado de nuevo?— hubo un largo silencio antes de que la chica se dispusiera a hablar.

—Lo hicieron. Pero ya no me importa, aunque esta vez parece que si van a divorciarse.

—Shunrei... no sé qué decirte...—dijo apenado.

—No importa, Shiryu— le mostró una sonrisa—, de verdad, ya no importa— una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la chica de cabellera negra, donde los gritos de sus padres impedían dormir al mismo diablo.

—Gracias por acompañarme— miraba al suelo apenada, más aún porque escuchaba como sus padres se peleaban.

—No es sólo lo de tus padres, ¿cierto?— era increíble esa conexión—, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—. Dudó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle?

—La verdad es que... Hyoga me ha pedido salir con él— Shiryu abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Yo... respondí que sí— el muchacho apretó sus puños con fuerza—. ¿Sucede algo malo?— el chico había bajado la mirada, pero luego volvió a verla a los ojos.

—No, no es un mal chico, como lo conocemos...— por un momento en el rostro de la chica se dibujó una expresión decepcionada—, pero si al muy maldito se le ocurre hacerte algo indebido... hazmelo saber para romperle la cara— era un amigo suyo, pero tenía que admitir que a veces hacía cada estupidez...

—S-sí— _está preocupado, pero... sólo porque soy su mejor amiga_-.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

La mañana del domingo había llegado. Hyoga se había quedado dormido en la sala mientras veía sus animes. Cuando despertó le preocupó que sus padres no hubieran llegado a casa. Se levantó para darse una ducha rápida y cuando salió...

—¿Hola?— respondió el teléfono. Había por lo menos cuatro llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido.

—_¿Sí? ¿Hyoga?_— se escuchaba una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Papá?— preguntó el rubio sacudiendo su cabello—. Qué bueno que llamas, ¿en dónde están tú y mamá...?— lo que escuchó a continuación lo dejó estupefacto—, voy para allá.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Seiya ya estaba arreglado, bien sentado en la sala esperando a la llegada de sus padres.

—¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?— decía el moreno haciendo pucheros.

—Mejor que vayan despacio y con cuidado, que a toda prisa— su hermana estaba recargada en la pared limándose las uñas. En eso se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Seiya salió disparado hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— gritaba emocionado mientras los abrazaba. Seika también se acercó, pero sin tanto entusiasmo como su hermano.

—Qué bueno que vienen— ella también los abrazó.

Su madre, Yumiko, tenía el cabello castaño rizado bastante corto y sus ojos eran del mismo color, definiendo su actitud calmada y positiva, mientras que su padre, Ryu, más alto que Yumiko, era de cabellera negro azabache ojos castaños.

—Seiya, no has cambiado nada— decía su madre alborotando el cabello de su hijo.

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarles...— Seiya daba saltitos como niño pequeño, emocionado.

—Primero ayuda a tu padre con las maletas, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para charlar—. Así lo hizo. Estando solas Seika y Yumiko, la segunda no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿aún no lo sabe?

—Esperaba a que llegaran, pensé que no lo creería si se lo decía yo— los hombres llegaron con maletas en mano.

—Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si salimos a cenar?— sugirió Ryu.

—¡Genial! ¡Vámos!— de entre todos Seiya era el más emocionado.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

En el hospital de Tokyo, un rubio respiraba agitado al entrar en el lugar. Llegó con la recepcionista a preguntar el nombre de una persona.

—Sí, en el segundo piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha— no esperó a que terminara para salir corriendo.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando..._-.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con su padre, Yuki, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con un brazo vendado al igual que su cabeza, además que unas gasas cubrían algunas heridas de su rostro y un collarín, aparte vestía con una bata de hospital y cojeaba.

—¡Papá!— Hyoga corrió directo a él.

—Señor, por favor tiene que regresar a su cama— le decía una enfermera.

—No lo entiende, necesito ver a mi esposa— decía desesperado.

—Usted no puede estar de pie ahora, y su mujer se encuentra en cirugía en este momento, por favor, ahora lo que necesita en acostarse y descansar— lo condujo de nuevo a su habitación. Al ver a Hyoga, le permitió la entrada.

—Papá, ¿qué sucedió?— preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Fue... muy rápido— comenzó a explicarse el mayor—, íbamos de regreso a casa cuando... ese hombre no vio el semáforo en rojo, o quiso hacerse el asombroso, fuera cual fuese la razón terminó impactando contra nosotros...— aún estaba en shock, pronto unas lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Hyoga.

—¿Qué pasó con mamá?— su padre cerró sus ojos, tratando de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, pero era inútil, esa era la realidad.

—Resultó gravemente herida, como escuchaste ahora está en cirugía... sólo espero que esté bien— lo último lo dijo más para sí.

No podía soportarlo, esto no estaba pasando, debía ser más que una cruel pesadilla.

Caída la noche seguían esperando respuesta del doctor. Cuando éste entró en la habitación padre e hijo se incorporaron para escucharlo con atención.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, su esposa está muy grave...— sabía que esas palabras le dolerían mucho— ella... no sobrevivirá.

Al escucharlo el mundo le cayó encima. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? No podía perderla, no podía perder a su madre, la necesitaba con él, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, una vez más.

—¿Podemos verla?— preguntó Yuki. El doctor asintió. Una enfermera se encargó de sentarlo en una silla de ruedas y Hyoga siguió al doctor empujando a su padre.

Al llegar a la habitación no pudieron sentir más que una profunda tristeza, ella estaba allí, con un tubo brindándole oxígeno, sus latidos eran lentos. Hyoga se acercó a ella, aún empujando a su padre. La observaron durante unos minutos, hasta que ella abrió los ojos con dificultad.

—Natassia— Yuki se sentía aliviado, pero sabía que no duraría por mucho.

—Mamá, vas a recuperarte, ¿no es así?— las lágrimas salían ya de sus ojos y quedaba marcado el camino que seguían en sus mejillas.

—Hyoga...— dijo con un hilo de voz— recuerda que siempre... estaré... contigo...— cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse despierta.

—Mamá... te amo— la voz se le quebró.

—Querida, no puedes dejarnos— Yuki luchaba por no llorar, no frente a su hijo.

—Los amo... son lo mejor que... me ha... pasado...— la máquina conectada a ella comenzó a emitir sonidos raros, pero ellos ya no escuchaban, sólo veían como la mujer que tanto amaban moría frente a sus ojos.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

La familia de Seiya disfrutaba de una noche feliz, todos reunidos después de un largo tiempo sin verse.

-_Es cierto, aún tengo que preguntarles..._- Seiya no podía sacarse de la mente aquella pregunta, tan simple, pero a la vez tan difícil de pronunciar.

Ryu suspiró—. Seiya, tenemos que confesarte algo— en vista de que ni su mujer ni su hija hablaban al respecto y comenzaba a formarse un ambiente incómodo decidió hablar él—, creemos que ya tienes edad y la madurez suficiente para... saber lo que estamos a punto de contarte, y espero puedas entender que... no ha sido algo fácil...

—¿A qué se refieren?— algo le revolvía el estómago, tenía el presentimiento que su pregunta sería finalmente respondida.

—Verás, Seiya— esta vez su madre fue quien habló—, antes de que tu nacieras, tu padre y yo tuvimos una hija, Seika, pero ella había nacido con una enfermedad, y a los pocos meses... ella... falleció— le dolía tanto recodar aquellos días.

—Como te dije, no fue algo fácil de superar, después de eso tu madre quedó embarazada de ti— continuó Ryu—, pero aún estaba esa sensación de vacío...

—Seiya— esta vez fue su hermana quien habló—, no soy tu hermana de sangre— costaba que salieran las palabras—, soy adoptada.

El moreno no hacía más que mirar a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Era esto verdad?

—Entonces... lo que vi el otro día...

_**Flash Back**_

—_Pero qué— Seiya no podía creer lo que ese papel tenía escrito._

_Certificado de Idoneidad. Nombre: Marin. Padre adoptivo: Ryu... Madre adoptiva: Yumiko... Segundo nombre: Seika._

_**Flash Back End**_

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado o los entretenga un rato.**

**¿Qué pasará entre Hyoga y Shunrei? ¿Shiryu de verdad siente algo o sólo es un buen amigo? ¿Qué pasará con Seiya ahora que descubrió la verdad? ¿Qué pasará con la cita entre Saori y Shun, romance o un completo desastre? ¿Ikki dejará su vicio y volverá con su ex?**

**Cuídense. Nos leemos.**


	4. Amigo de toda la vida

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Después de un capítulo un tanto dramático y deprimente vamos a reír un poco, o al menos ese es el propósito de este cap:p Los dejo leer n.n**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Hyoga no había querido hablar con sus amigos con respecto a la muerte de su madre. Observaba recargado desde el marco de la puerta de la funeraria como amigos y familiares de sus padres se despedían de Natassia.

Apenas si se daba cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando. Después de dejarlo un rato timbrando decidió que era mejor contestar. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien le marcaba y dudó en contestar, pero después de todo era su "novia", se merecía una explicación, ¿no?

—_¡Hyoga! Gracias al cielo que contestas_— decía Shunrei aliviada del otro lado de la línea.

—Si sigues preocupándote de esa manera las personas pensarán que de verdad estamos saliendo— dijo Hyoga saliendo de la funeraria.

—_Pero qué cosas dices_— por el tono de su voz pudo darse cuenta que se había sonrojado—_, no soy la única que está preocupada por ti, Seiya y Shun han estado marcándote toda la mañana y Shiryu ha ido a buscarte en casa pero nadie le abrió, ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien?_

—Te preocupas mucho por un pervertido como yo— Hyoga trató de reir.

—_¡Deja de decir eso!_— se escuchaba alarmada.

—Pero...

—_Mejor dime, ¿en dónde estás?_— estaba desesperada. El rubio soltó un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a explicar.

**~:~**

Después de varios intentos fallidos por intentar comunicarse con Hyoga, los chicos habían quedado de verse en una tienda de música. Shun ya se encontraba allí buscando algún disco de heavy metal. No sólo quería aparentar sino también conocer algo del tema, aunque ya había escuchado una que otra canción de ese estilo, y no hace daño escuchar otro genero.

Ikki también se encontraba allí, con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—Voy por una botella de agua, vuelvo en seguida— Shun asintió y el peliazul salió deprimido del lugar.

-_Espero arregle las cosas con Esmeralda_- pensó Shun.

Unos minutos después llegaron Seiya y Shiryu, el primero con ojeras y el segundo entre preocupado por la desaparición de Hyoga y confundido por su noviazgo con Shunrei.

—¿Nuevo look?— preguntó al ver al peliverde.

—Algo así— respondió éste. Ahora llevaba puesta una playera con símbolos (aparentemente) satánicos.

—Es algo...— no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y Shun no esperaba a que terminara la frase.

Aún no se acostumbraba a vestir de esa forma, siempre de negro, aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía más confianza en sí mismo. Claro que si invitas a un monstruo mimado -desde el punto de vista de Seiya- como Saori a salir ya no tendrás miedo de nada.

—¿Saben qué pasó con Hyoga?— preguntó el moreno.

—Yo quisiera saber qué pasó contigo— dijo Shun más para sí aunque Seiya alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Fui a su casa, pero no había nadie— dijo Shun negando con la cabeza— quizá debería llamar a Shunrei, ahora que es su novia debe de estar más informada de él que nosotros— había acercado el celular a su oreja.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso de una forma tan natural.

—¿Y eso... no te molesta?— preguntó Seiya.

—No, recuerden que le hemos dicho pervertido desde aquel día, aunque sabemos que no es del todo cierto— alejó el celular— la línea está ocupada...

Shun y Seiya seguían estupefactos. Recordando aquel día...

_Era un día de escuela y los chicos se encontraban en el receso. Shunrei, Miho y Flare, la chica nueva, se acercaban a ellos._

—_Qué clase tan aburrida— decía Seiya estirándose._

—_Estuviste dormido toda la clase— lo regañó Miho con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

—_Por eso digo que estuvo muy aburrida._

—_Eres un desobligado— Seiya rió ante el comentario de Shun._

—_Seika te regañará si se entera— se burló Shiryu._

—_No se enterará— dijo muy confiado recargándose en un árbol con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza._

—_Miho, ¿me acompañas al tocador?— preguntó Flare. La nombrada asintió y juntas se alejaron del grupo._

—_¿Por qué las mujeres siempre van al baño acompañadas?— preguntó Shiryu._

—_Seguramente van a pasarse el chisme— dijo Seiya viendo al infinito._

—_Claro que no— dijo Shunrei indignada._

—_Entonces admítelo— dijo Hyoga de repente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, van a discutir sobre quién tiene los pechos más grandes— la pelinegra se puso del color de un tomate._

—_¡N-no es verdad! ¡Pervertido!— Seiya y Shun rieron por la alocada suposición de Hyoga mientras Shiryu la miraba con expresión tierna._

—_¡Já! Sabía que ese anime que veías era lolicon— señaló Shun._

—_Hyoga, controla tus instintos— dijo Shiryu divertido, mientras Seiya seguía riendo._

—_Claro que no, sólo porque había un grupo de chicas adorables no significa que sea lolicon— indicó Hyoga._

—_¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!— decía Shunrei una y otra vez señalando a Hyoga. El rubio rodó los ojos con expresión de "ya que"._

Desde ese día lo apodaron "Hyoga el pervertido" y pensaron que Shunrei le tenía cierto odio a su rubio amigo, y no era para menos, ya que él mismo se encargaba de recordarle aquella vez y le soltaba cosas similares provocando que se sonrojara y que durante diez o quince minutos le repitiera que es un pervertido. Tiempo después Shunrei aclaró que no odiaba a Hyoga, pero escucharlo decir cosas así la ponía de nervios.

—Pero Hyoga siempre decía cosas indecentes frente a Shunrei— le recordó Shun al pelinegro.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía?— preguntó Seiya tratando de sonar preocupado— no paraba de llamarlo "pervertido".

—Seguramente era la atracción que había entre ambos— casi cayeron de espaldas al escucharlo—, Hyoga la molestaba para llamar su atención y ella se ponía nerviosa estando a su lado, ahora todo tiene sentido— tanto al moreno como al peliverde les corría una gotita por la nuca.

El celular de Shiryu comenzó a timbrar y él contestó sin apenas ver quien le llamaba.

—¿Hola? ¡Shunrei!— exclamó contento pero luego calló al escuchar lo que le decía y se quedó muy serio— no hablas en serio— sus amigos se alarmaron— ¿sabes en dónde está ahora? De acuerdo, dile a Hyoga que estaremos ahí en unos minutos— colgó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasó?— quiso saber Seiya.

—Los padres de Hyoga tuvieron un accidente, su padre está bien, pero su madre...— hizo una pequeña pausa que alguien aprovechó para hablar.

—Debe ser muy triste perder a un ser muy querido para ti— era Julian detrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Shun. Julian se sorprendió por la rudeza de su pregunta.

—Yo trabajo aquí— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio—. Así que, su amigo Hyoga... ¿perdió a su madre?

—No te interesa— dijo Seiya desafiante.

—No, pero tampoco es como que siempre les desee mala suerte— dijo calmado, los tres lo miraron con desprecio.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— sugirió Shun, antes de que iniciaran una pelea.

—¿Se van sin comprarme nada?— los tres salieron del lugar y Julian bufó.

—¿Vamos donde Hyoga?— Shiryu asintió a la pregunta de Seiya.

—Ikki se ha tardado mucho, ¿qué estará haciendo?— se preguntó Shun.

**~:~**

Ikki había llegado a un puesto y había comprado una botella de agua. Su mente se había despejado un poco. Ya estaba decidido a dejar de beber, no era del todo alcohólico, aunque una vez que empezaba no podía parar. Aun así estaba decidido a recuperar a SU chica, no iba a dejar que su vicio lo controlara, iba a ser fuerte y a manejar la situación con total madurez.

—¡Ikki!— escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, se dio la media vuelta para ver a tres chicas. Shaina, Marin e Hilda.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Sólo salimos, ¿algún problema?— dijo la pelirroja con rudeza.

—N-no, supongo...

—¿Tú qué haces aquí vago?— preguntó Shaina.

—Sólo acompañaba a mi hermano— Marin lo miró seria.

—Bueno chicas, no tiene nada de malo— decía Hilda riendo nerviosa. Se escuchó que el celular de Ikki comenzaba a timbrar.

—¿Shun? ¿Qué pasa?— las chicas se voltearon a otra parte para evitar escuchar su conversación— ¿Eh?— exclamó alarmado, esto llamó la atención de las muchachas—, de acuerdo, los alcanzo luego— terminó la llamada y pudo darse cuenta de desinterés fingido de sus compañeras—. De acuerdo, me voy— se fue sin dar más explicaciones. Se le quedaron viendo extrañadas.

—Deberíamos ir a ver que está tramando— sugirió Hilda frotándose las manos.

—¡Eso es acoso!— exclamó Shaina— no deberíamos seguirlo así como así— negó con el dedo índice.

—Es verdad, son asuntos de él— dijo Marin cortante—, ¿qué importa?— se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, sólo un poco, ¿sí?— insistía la peliplateada. Sus amigas suspiraron resignadas.

**~:~**

En la funeraria Hyoga acompañaba a su padre fuera ya que seguía herido y tenía que estar hospitalizado. Iban atravesando el vestíbulo.

—No puedo irme— decía Yuki intentando aferrarse a cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino.

—Por favor papá, podrás venir mañana— decía el rubio empujando la silla de ruedas.

—No, tengo que estar aquí, debo acompañar a Natassia hasta la tumba— no sabiendo de donde más agarrarse se aferró a la falda de una mujer.

—Papá por favor, no hagas esto más difícil— intentaba hacer que su padre se soltara-_y vergonzoso_- pensó, la falda de la mujer iba bajando y ver a esa mujer en ropa interior no sería muy agradable. Finalmente se soltó y llegaron a la ambulancia. La mujer sólo los miraba indignada murmurando "pervertidos".

—Por favor, tengo que quedarme— seguía suplicando.

—Descuide— dijo la enfermera—, mañana volverá, se lo prometo— le mostró una dulce sonrisa. Yuki no hizo más que asentir rendido.

Hyoga observaba como la ambulancia se alejaba del lugar. En eso pudo ver a lo lejos una figura femenina que se acercaba a él corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hyoga!— gritaba Shunrei y se lanzó contra él teniendo cuidado de no tirarlo.

—S-Shunrei- _has venido_- pensó el rubio.

—No creerás que te iba a abandonar en un momento como este, ¿o sí?— seguía abrazándolo, Hyoga le correspondió.

—Gracias...— un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Shiryu, Shun y Seiya ya iban de camino.

—Por cierto, no me has contado lo de la otra vez, Seiya— dijo Shun captando la atención del moreno.

—¿Qué de la otra vez?— quiso saber Shiryu. Seiya evitó las miradas de sus amigos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para explicarlo— dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, simulando estar relajado.

—¿Por qué no ahora?— inquirió Shun. Seiya lo pensó por un momento.

—No sé cómo explicarlo— hizo una pausa—, el otro día— pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Esos no son Hyoga y Shunrei?— Shiryu señaló a dos figuras que se abrazaban a lo lejos.

Seiya y Shun se quedaron paralizados, ese abrazo se veía muy cariñoso, quizá demasiado.

—Es lindo verlos juntos, ¿no?— sus amigos casi caen de espaldas por la tranquilidad del azabache.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar junto a la pareja, quienes inmediatamente se separaron.

—Hola Hyoga, eh... siento mucho lo que pasó— dijo Seiya rascándose la nuca.

—Mi más sentido pésame— dijo Shun.

—Te acompañamos en tu dolor— Shiryu había puesto una mano en el hombro de Hyoga. El rubio al sentir el apoyo de sus amigos se sintió afortunado de tenerlos.

—Gracias chicos— dijo secando una lágrima traicionera. Acto seguido los cinco entraron a la funeraria.

**~:~**

Ikki caminaba tranquilo por las calles sin darse cuenta que tres chicas lo seguían. Giro la cabeza sintiendo la presencia de alguien, pero al no ver a nadie siguió andando sin preocupaciones.

—¡Shh!— Marin puso su dedo índice en la boca para hacer a sus amigas callar— casi nos descubre— susurrando.

—Por cierto Marin, hoy te noto más apagada de lo normal— señaló Shaina.

—Es cierto, ¿sucede algo Marin?— preguntó Hilda.

—Nada importante— sus amigas no le creyeron para nada—, de acuerdo, es sólo que ayer mis padres y yo le contamos la verdad a Seiya— se quedaron calladas por un momento.

—E-eso es bueno, ¿no?— Hilda trataba de sonreír.

—Tenía que saberlo— dijo Shaina—, pero hubiera sido mejor contárselo antes.

—Supongo que tienes razón— se sentía frustrada consigo misma, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de contárselo a su hermano?

Había pedido a sus amigas, Shaina, Hilda y Esmeralda, incluso a Ikki, que guardaran su pequeño (enorme) secreto. De ellos era el peliazul quien más la presionaba a contarle la verdad a Seiya, y en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a ser odioso y era en ese entonces cuando empezaron las discusiones entre ellos. Ojalá le hubiera dado la razón antes...

_Después de la cena Seiya se había quedado muy callado, esto comenzaba a preocupar a los mayores. Llegando a casa el moreno subió hasta su habitación apenas murmurando un "buenas noches"._

_Marin caminó frente a la habitación de su hermano varias veces, sin escuchar un sólo ruido dentro. En otra ocasión hubiera pensado que estaba dormido, pero tras esa impactante noticia no iba a quedarse muy cómodo, después de todo se le había privado de conocer la verdad sobre su hermana. No podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentía el pobre._

Hilda pasaba su mano por enfrente de la cara de Marin, intentando traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿Marin? Ikki se va... lo hemos perdido de vista...— parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— una voz femenina hizo que se sobresaltaran.

—¿E-Esmeralda? ¿Qué haces acá? pensé que estarías con Ikki— dijo Hilda sonrojada, luego se fijó en el muchacho que acompañaba a la rubia.

—¿Eh? Ikki y yo terminamos el viernes, creí que les había contado— dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—Yo estuve ahí— dijo Marin.

—Yo... mejor no digo detalles pero pude darme cuenta de eso— Shaina se cruzó de brazos esperando no ser interrogada.

—¿Entonces yo era la única que no sabía?— dijo Hilda un tanto ofendida. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y después de un rato se acordaron que no eran las únicas presentes.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?— fue Marin quien rompió el silencio.

—Oh, él es Siegfried, Siegfried ellas son Hilda, Marin y Shaina— presentó la rubia.

—Es un placer— dijo amable, tomando la mano de Hilda entre las suyas y plantando un corto beso. Hilda alejó la mano sorprendida.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?— preguntó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Perdón, pero al estar frente a una dama tan bella como usted no pude contenerme— Esmeralda, Marin y Shaina observaban desde atrás con un aura obscura a su alrededor mientras Hilda quedaba paralizada.

—Creí que era tu nueva cita, o algo por el estilo— susurró Shaina al oído de la rubia.

—Siegfried es muy amistoso jeje— rió nerviosa— y ahora, ¿van a contarme?.

—¿Eh?— confundidas. Hilda le gritaba de cosas a Siegfried pero ellas no hacían caso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Parecía como si se ocultaran de alguien— Hilda se había cruzado de brazos y a Siegfried lo rodeaba un aura obscura, luego de su "discusión" se unieron a la conversación.

—Bueno, pues...— trataba de explicar Marin pero la peliplata la interrumpió.

—No es eso, a Marin la golpearon en la cabeza con un pescado echado a perder, cayó al suelo de sentón y nos agachamos con ella, el golpe del pescado la dejó sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que apareciste tú— una explicación completamente ilógica, pero ¿qué tiene lógica hoy en día?

Marin la vio con ojos asesinos. Respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse.

—Con que fue eso...— no se escuchaba muy convencida— y entonces, ¿dónde quedó el pescado?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh sí, pasaron unos gatos y se lo comieron— dijo Hilda. Shaina se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—...— tanto Esmeralda como Siegfried pensaban en lo que había dicho— de acuerdo.

-_¡Lo va a aceptar así tal cual!_- Marin y Shaina se dejaron caer de espaldas, ambas con esa idea en mente.

—¿Sucede algo chicas?— preguntó la rubia de buena manera.

—Nada— respondió Marin.

—Nada racional— dijo la peliverde.

—Estás loca— soltó Siegfried después de un rato de silencio dirigiéndose a Hilda.

—¡Cállate!— le espetó.

—Me alegro que se lleven tan bien— dijo Esmeralda mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

**~:~**

Ikki ya había llegado a la funeraria, entró al vestíbulo y se vio rodeado de un montón de gente que no conocía. Pudo divisar la figura de su hermano en la entrada de una sala y se dirigió hacia allí.

—Hermano— se alegró de verlo ahí.

—Lamento la tardanza— dijo algo preocupado.

—Me alegro que estés aquí— se lanzó hacia su hermano para abrazarlo.

Hyoga caminaba fuera de la sala donde se encontraban familiares de su madre llorando desconsoladamente. No quería seguir allí, en un lugar lleno de tristeza. Ikki al verlo salir se soltó de Shun y abrazó al rubio. Hyoga no hizo más que sorprenderse y corresponder al abrazo.

Ikki le decía un par de palabras de consuelo, pero la audición de Hyoga disminuyó al observar que alguien más entraba al vestíbulo. No se dio cuenta que iba caminando en dirección a esa persona que acababa de entrar.

—Hyoga, tanto tiempo sin vernos— dijo el muchacho de cabello verde. Hyoga estaba atónito, era su mejor amigo y apenas lo reconocía.

—Isaac...

Llegada la noche los chicos se habían reunido en casa de Hyoga para hacerle compañía, el hospital dónde se encontraba su padre no permitía visitas tan noche, aparte Yuki estaba grave y lo mejor para él era también los acompañaba, no tenía donde pasar la noche por lo que Hyoga le ofreció quedarse en su casa.

—¿Aquí es donde ves tus animes lolicon?— dijo Shun tratando de romper con la tensión, después de todo, venían de un lugar bastante deprimente.

—Isaac, ¡aún no puedo creer que estés aquí!— decía el rubio sorprendido ignorando al ojiverde. Shun se decepcionó cuando Hyoga no le prestó atención (notice me senpai *n*).

—Sólo por un par de días— se acercó al rubio— ¿a poco creías que te iba a abandonar en estos momentos?— abrazó a Hyoga con su brazo izquierdo y le alborotó el rubio cabello con el derecho.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien— dijo Seiya al ver esa muestra de afecto.

—Nos conocemos desde que usamos pañales— comentó Isaac.

—No exageres— dijo Hyoga.

—Pero es verdad— replicó Isaac. Se había fijado en que Shunrei estaba muy cerca de su amigo—. Por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo— dijo dándole un codazo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Hyoga confundido. Isaac acercó Shunrei a Hyoga, parecía que la muchacha iba a caer por lo que el rubio la sujetó.

—¿Cómo que qué? No me habías contado que ya tenías novia— la pareja quedó un poco shockeada por la observación, aunque no tenían por qué.

—Oh, siento no habértelo contado antes...— dijo saliendo de su trance y abrazando a Shunrei.

—Cielos, que suerte la tuya— decía Isaac suspirando.

—Chicos, si no les importa Ikki y yo nos vamos a casa, si no llegamos a tiempo para cenar nuestra madre nos matará— Shun estaba un tanto asustado por la reacción de su madre del otro día y no quería volver a repetirlo.

—Yo también me voy, M... mi hermana debe estar esperándome— Seiya al terminar de pronunciar la oración se quedó muy serio.

—Shunrei, creo que también deberíamos irnos— dijo Shiryu un tanto... ¿molesto?

—Claro— despidió a sus amigos desde la puerta. Se despidieron tanto de él como de Isaac.

Después de cerrar la puerta— ¿acabas de dejar ir a esa chica?— Isaac estaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Eh? Claro que no, sólo irá a casa a descansar— respondió el rubio confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

—¿Y la dejarás marcharse con ese... chico?— se refería a Shiryu.

—Shiryu es mi amigo...

—¿Y si quiere robarse a tu novia?— no sabía qué hacer, si contarle la verdad a su amigo de toda la vida o mentir y seguir con su plan de "cupido".

Hasta este punto los únicos que sabían de eso eran Shun y Seiya. Podía confiar en ellos, pero Isaac era su amigo de toda la vida. Si le mentía Isaac podría ser muy capaz de intercambiar algunas palabras (golpes), si le decía la verdad podría reaccionar de dos formas: podría entenderlo y seguirle el juego o podría sermonearlo y hacerlo confesar la verdad ante todos.

Era su mejor amigo, ¿qué daños podría acarrear?

**~:~**

Shiryu y Shunrei se habían separado de Ikki, Seiya y Shun. Caminaban hacia la casa de la azabache. Shiryu caminaba muy serio y no dijo nada la mitad del camino.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al fin Shunrei, que no soportaba más ese silencio.

—No es nada— respondió cortante. Shunrei agachó la mirada apenada. El muchacho soltó un suspiro— sólo creo que...

—¿Qué?— preguntó cuando su amigo se quedó callado.

—No lo sé, ese Isaac no tiene buena pinta— se le quedó viendo confundida—. Hemos llegado— se despidió de su amiga y se fue a su casa.

No entendía ese comportamiento tan cortante de pronto. Debía ser algo realmente malo para que lo molestara bastante. ¿Por qué no le caía bien Isaac? ¿Realmente estaba molesto por ese chico de cabellos verdes?

**~:~**

Ikki caminaba al frente. Shun recordó que Seiya había intentado decirle en varias ocasiones algo importante. Era ahora o nunca, no era justo que Hyoga, Shiryu y él pudieran desahogarse y Seiya no. A él también lo estaba afectando algo.

—Seiya...— fue interrumpido por el mismo.

—No es ella— masculló con la mirada gacha.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—No es ella...— su voz tembló.

—¿No es quién? ¡Seiya!— ese llamado atrajo la atención de Ikki, que antes estaba perdido en sus pensamientos intentando averiguar cómo recuperar a su amada Esmeralda.

—¡No es Seika!— Shun no comprendía a que se refería.

-_Veo que por fin se lo ha dicho..._

* * *

Ahora Ikki sabe que Marin le ha contado la verdad a Seiya, ¿se arreglarán esos dos?/ ¿Cuál será la reacción de Isaac cuando descubra el "plan de amor" de Hyoga? ¿Qué pasará entre Hyoga y Shunrei?/ ¿Por qué Shiryu se molestó tanto? ¿Habrá sido por la mala espina de Isaac o son los celos que comienzan a surtir efecto?/ ¿Esmeralda tiene nuevo pretendiente? ¿Por qué Hilda persigue a Ikki? (creo que esta es obvia xD)/ ¿Esa mujer habrá guardado renconr contra Yuki y ahora planea matarlo? o.O ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio! xD Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos? (tenía que hacerlo, lo siento xD).

* * *

**Espero que se hayan divertido al leer como yo al escribir:p He intentado no cambiar mucho las personalidades pero... bueno, creo que se ve interesante (? de esta forma **Claro que no e.e **Calla Inner!**

**Aprovecho para decirles que estaré fuera una semana, mas o menos, así que es probable que no publique **de todas formas no lo ibas a hacer **e.e... Por eso he dejado una especie de "avance" xD y mientras estoy de viaje seguiré escribiendo **disque... **Por algo no apareces en mis fics e.e**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado n.n y si hay algún error estube reescribiendo varias veces así que puede que se me haya ido algo. Cuídense, los quiero n.n **yo no e.e **AL RINCON!**

**Nos leemos n.n**


End file.
